


Bandaged Up

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: After having a small issue with his newest invention Hiccup tries to make it home without a certain blonde viking finding out. Unfortunately he's not so lucky.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 53





	Bandaged Up

Okay so he may have gone a bit overboard with the Dragon Fly 3. He tried to keep it close with his original as much as possible, just adding a bit more detail to the wings so they looked more like dragon wings. What he didn't think of was the added weight to his new invention.

Maybe jumping of Toothless from such a height with strong winds wasn't such a good idea for the first test run.

Flying back to Berk wasn't what he was worried about. It was the angry blond hair braided viking that scared him. When she sees him land soaked to the bone and holding his most likely sprained wrist then he is going to wish he had never thought about making the Dragon Fly 3.

Well then the answer was simple: Don't let Astrid find out.

"Hey bud, why don't we circle the island before landing?" Hiccup suggested to his friend. Toothless looked at his rider out of the corner of his eye, giving him a unsure growl. "Don't worry Toothless. It will just be a quick one to make sure the island is okay." _'And to make sure Astrid is no where near my house.'_

His mum helps out at the Academy with Fishlegs so he didn't need to worry about her when he lands. Astrid however was helping Gobber with being acting chief while he was gone. She had suggested to Hiccup to take the day off after coming home last night with 2 ice blocks stuck on his head for a good while. At first he didn't really want to, not sure if he was being selfish or not, but Astrid quickly convinced him saying that the village needed a chief who could think straight and not one who was hanging on by a piece of string.

It wasn't long after Astrid left that he came up with the idea of designing a new Dragon Fly so he could almost look like a dragon while flying next to Toothless. Toothless of course growled with annoyance at the idea but that didn't stop Hiccup from designing his new invention.

Hiccup was soon brought out of his thoughts when he saw Berk on the horizon. "Okay bud, lets make this quick and I will give you all the fish I have back home."

That didn't take a lot to convince Toothless. The pair were back on Berk in no time. As they began to fly round the island Hiccup quickly began to scan for Astrid. There was no sign of her anywhere. Not in the village. Not at the academy. Not by the docks. No where. He spotted Gobber by the armoury. He figured that Astrid must be at her parents house or something.

Hiccup soon found himself landing in front of his house. Slowly he climbed of Toothless, felling his body ache as he did so. He rolled his shoulders back as he moved his head side to side, feeling it click. "Oh I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow." Toothless growled behind him, sounding a little amused. "Really bud?" Toothless laughed. Hiccup shook his head as he walked up to his door. He could wait to get out of his wet clothes and into his nice warm-

"Hey Hiccup!"

Astrid?

Hiccup froze. "A-Astrid?" She had her back to him while she was cooking something.

"Your finally back, hey?" Astrid said with her back to him.

"W-wha...ur..what are you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered, still shocked.

"I thought I'd cook you some dinner for when you came home, since you're been gone most of the day I figured you'd be starving." Astrid explained.

"T-Thanks! You didn't need to do that." Hiccup said as he slowly began to make his way towards the stairs, hoping Astrid wouldn't turn around.

"I know I didn't but since nothing needed to be done on the island I thought I'd do this for you. Should be ready soon." Astrid said as she kept on stirring the pot. Hiccup suddenly got a whiff of the dinner and felt like he was turning green He didn't even what to imagine what it was going to taste like.

"Well that was very kind of you, milady. You keep on cooking and I'm going to get changed." Hiccup told her as he finally reached the stairs up to his room.

"Okay, but don't take to- what happened?!" He jumped out of his skin when Astrid yelled over to him. She had turned round. "Why are you wet and more importantly why do you have a black eye?!" She yelled and she rushed over to him.

Wait, he had a black eye? He must of hit the water harder than he thought.

"Well-I-um... you see-" He began to stutter but Astrid cut him of.

"If I hear the words 'Dragon Fly 3' you are in a heap of trouble." Astrid warned him as she pointed a finger.

"'Dragon Fly 2.0'?" He said, hoping for luck to be on his side.

Astrid sighed as she shook her head. "Come on lets get you out of those wet clothes." As she began to lead him up the stairs she have him a slap round the head.

"Ow!"

**XxxxX**

Turns out that a sprained wrist wasn't his only injury. He had a bad bruise forming on his right side, suggesting his might have injured his rib. He kept on insisting it wasn't hurting like a broken rip would, but Astrid kept on telling him to go see Gothi.

"Look, the bruise isn't big enough for there to be a broken rib but if it spreads by tomorrow morning then I'll go see Gothi." Hiccup promised her, now sitting in clean dry clothes.

"Fine, but if you start to get any pain you tell me right away. I'm not chancing you having a anything broken and then it healing in the wrong place." Astrid told him as she took a ice block and held it to his rib to help with the bruising and swelling. "Hold that there."

Hiccup complied and held the block with his right hand. Astrid then took out some bandages and began to unwrap them. "You don't need to do this, you know."

"Well who else would have? I very much doubt you were going to tell your mother about this." Astrid pointed out.

"Well considering how my face looks at the moment I don't think I would have gotten very far an till she figured it out herself." Hiccup said.

"So either way you were going to get into trouble. Wrist." She ordered. Hiccup placed his left wrist out in front of him. Astrid took the bandages and began to wrap them round his wrist and hand. "You're gonna need to keep this rested for a few days."

"Astrid, its a small sprain. I'll survive." He told her like she was being a little silly. Instead of arguing back Astrid quickly pulled the bandages a bit tighter, causing Hiccup to let out a little cry of pain.

"Ah! Hey!" He said with a slightly shocked face. Astrid raised her eyebrows at him.

"A small sprain, okay." She told him as she carried on bandaging him up.

"You're supposed to be helping not injuring me more." He pointed out.

"I did help. I proved at its not a 'small sprain'." She explained. Hiccup sighed.

"I'll be careful and won't do any lifting." He promised.

"Or you can take a couple of days of to heal up and let Gobber and Valka take over." Astrid told him.

"Mum's busy helping Fishlegs at the academy and Gobber has the forge to take care of." He reminded her.

"'Helping' not teaching, I'm sure Fishlegs can handle the academy for a couple of days without you mother. And I'm some vikings can go without having their swords or saddles fixed for a couple of day as well." Astrid told him as she finished wrapping up his wrist. "Lay back."

Hiccup sighed. As he moved his body backwards Astrid stood up from the bed so he could get his legs onto the bed. Once he was comfortable Astrid moved round and sat down next to him. Hiccup looked at her with confusion. "You not gonna head home?"

"And leave you to injure yourself more, I don't think so. You're stuck with me till you mum comes back." Astrid told him as she laid down next to him as Hiccup rested his left hand on his stomach.

"I wouldn't have it any other way milady."


End file.
